Reunions
by Cajun Strong Man 2
Summary: This is about Spider-Man visiting home in the Redheads universe.
1. Chapter 1

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

(DC Earth-Gotham City)

It, now, has been one year after the twins fifteenth birthday, Ben was eleven, and James Joseph or JJ as we like to call him was eight.

I had decided that I wanted to visit the graves of Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Mary Jane. I, also, wanted to visit some of my friends, particularly the X-Men.

I got up the next morning, it was a nice summer morning in Gotham, and told Barbara. I, also thought that it would be good if the twins came along with us. The day before I decided this, Ben had said that he wanted to go spend time with his uncle Clark on the farm. It he had not, I probably would have seriously thought about bringing him along with me. As for JJ, one of his favorite things that he loved to do was to spend time at the manor. Since he knew about his parents identities, Bruce though it was OK for him to know about his. All of our kids are good at keeping secrets. Besides the entrance to the cave, there are many secret passage ways and hiding places in the manor. There are many that he knows and many that he does not. The other thing is that he has become a great friend to the aging Alfred. He is not one hundred and six years old and has been replaced by his Granddaughter Alisha. He no longer goes down to the cave and takes care of the general day to day upkeep of the manor.

Bruce recently passed down the cowl too Dick. Dick passed his down to a recently returned from the dead Jason Todd and Tim remains to be Robin.

Barbara, the twins, and I went over to Wayne Tech, down to the portal which was prepared, and stepped in...


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

(Marvel Earth-New York)

...as we stepped out on the other side, we met Warren, I shook his hand and told him to tell The Professor that we would be by later and I had things to do. He took me into his office where he had some refreshments an talked.

I said, "It is nice to see you again."

He said, "Nice to see you to."

I, then, said, "These people are st parts of my family."

He looked at Barbara and said, "She is beautiful." Barbara blushed. He continued, "She reminds me of Mary Jane. How did you get you get together?"

I said, " I would rather tell the story at the X-Mansion where I can tell it to everyone at the same time."

He said "OK."

I said, "Call the Fantastic Four and have them there as well."

He asked, "Where are you off to now?"

I said, "We are going to visit the graves of Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Mary Jane. Then we are going to take a look at Aunt May and Uncle Ben's old house."

Warren said, "After you left the last time, I bought the house, it now serves as a half-way house for college age students. Every month there is one of our friends that is boarding master or mistress of the house."

I asked, "Do you know who it is this month?"

He said, "I don't know, I was on a mission in deep space. Last month it was Bobby."

When he said that, I knwe he meant Iceman...


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

Before we left Worthington Industries, Warren gave us a manilla envelope full of money. He knew that we had come with none. Not just that, he set us up in his penthouse at the Waldorf Astoria.

He took us down to the garage where his personal limousine was waiting. He told the driver to take us to the hotel and any other place that we wished to go.

Since it was late, because this earth was running a couple of hours ahead of Barbara's home.

The kids got a good nights sleep, I decided that I wanted to show Barb around, as Spider-Man.

We both got suited up.

After leaving the Hotel room, the first place I took was to the top of my favorite building.

She asked, "Why are we here."

I said, "Back in my early years, when I have few friends, before I knew Mary Jane, and as I listened for sirens..."

She queried, "Listened for sirens?"

I answered, "It was way before I decided to but a radio receiver in my mask, and was the only way rather that dumb luck that I could find out whether a crime was being committed or not."

I continued, " I would come here to this building and hang out on the other side of the roof because it is always in shadows."

She looked at me approvingly.

I took her over to the other side of the roof and said, "I have someone that I want you to meet."

She looked at me sarcastically and said, Oh really."

I walked her over to the stone gargoyle and said, "Barbara this is Bruce."

She asked me why I was introducing her to a stone gargoyle.

I answered, "It is when I was starting out, I was a teenager and I had a very turbulent life. My uncle had just died, may aunt was still living and did not know who I was, I had the normal school problem for a person with a decent size intellect, and then there was the fact that my boss hated my superhero pesona and did what every he could do to trash. it."

She said, "But your boss is just one man, why should he matter."

I said, "Imagine if the Gotham Gazette had a vendetta out for the Bat-clan."

She said, "Again,why should it matter."

I said, "It matters because he is J. Jonah Jamison and he owns J3 Communications. He owns a newspaper. It is called the Daily Bugle. I used to work for him in the same capacity that I now work at the Gotham Gazette. When I needed to unload some emotional baggage, this is where I came, and that is who I told. It helped to keep me sane."

She walked over to Bruce and said, "I thank you for keeping that man sane. Due to you, he is a wonderful husband."

I had turned on the radio in my mask before I had left the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

A report came in on the radio in my mask.

RADIO REPORT

Static

Dispatcher: All units to the NY National Bank a few blocks east of Empire State Building..

Static.


	5. Chapter 5

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

Peter and I took off from the and headed east.

When we got there, we found that everything was settled. The crook had been The Shocker and he was defeated by The Prowler.

Peter seemed to know him.

Peter went up to him and spoke to him...


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

After we went to the bank that was being robbed, we found that Hobie Brown, The Prowler, had got it done.

I went up to him and we spoke.

I asked, "Prowler, when did you decide to fight for the right side?"

He said, "It was a few years after you dis appeared and just before the Darkseid invasion."

I asked, "I take it that you went underground during the invasion?"

He said, "I would have helped but I was chasing down the Lizard."

I asked "How did you defeat him?"

He said, "I ran a current through him and knocked him out, then I froze him."

I said, "I assume that you took back to the university where hr could be changed back to Doctor Connors?'

He said "I did."

He asked, "Who is this pretty woman, with incredible blue eyes?"

You could see her cheeks just under her cowl. They were as red as her hair.

I said "This is my wife."

He said, "Congratulations."

We then went our separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

After meeting with The Prowler, we headed back to the Waldorf Astoria to pick up the twins.

After picking up the twins (Mary Jane, May) and headed off to visit the graves of Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Mary Jane.

When I got there, I saw that Johnny was there. He was there doing the thing that I had asked him to do. He was doing the upkeep on the three graves.

I walked up behind him and said, "Guess Who?"

He said, " Is it my favorite wall-crawler?"

I said, " You Got it."

He turned around and saw me and the family.

I said, "I want to say a few words to the dearly departed."

He stepped back..

I went to Uncle Ben's grave and said, "Uncle Ben, you taught me a lot in terms of life and how to be a hero. The most important thing was that "With great power also comes great responsibility." At the time, I did not understand it. That was until I met Keene Marlow.. He had told me the story about how he became the Destroyer. At the end of the story, he had said that he learned the lesson of "With great power, there must also come great responsibility."

I then moved over to Aunt May's grave and I took Thelma May with me.

I said, "Aunt May, there were many times that I wished I could have told you I was Spider-Man. It was to dangerous for me to do so, while you were alive. I did this because I wanted to protect you. There were a few times that it did not work that way. I wanted to say I now have a family." Pointing to Thelma May I said, "This is my daughter. She is your great-niece. In honor of you, I made her middle name your first name."

I, then, knelt at Mary-Jane's grave. Along with me I had Barbara and Mary-Jane.

I said, " MJ I mourned you for three years. There were times that I thought I would not be able to move on. Then, fate took me to another earth and I met someone. Let me amend this, the first time I met my future second wife, she was in serious trouble. Someone very evil was about to shoot her and I rescued her. "

I continued, "A few years later I married this lady." I pointed at Barbara.

I went on to say, "This," Pointing at Mary Jane, "is my daughter Mary Jane."

I continued, "I know what you would be thinking, Peter, You have surrounded yourself with redheaded women. Well, You are correct ma'am."

After I had finished, speaking, Johnny Storm said, "Peter, do you know that Keen Marlowe's grave is on the other side of the graveyard."

I asked him to take us to the grave.

When we did go there, we saw that there was a young woman standing at the grave. Warren told me that this was The Destroyer. He also said that she was a distant cousin.

I went up to her and said, "Hello, I am Peter Parker."

She said, "Oh, you helped him out when the Red Scull hatched his "Doomsday" plot."

I said, "Yes, and he helped me out."

She asked, "How?"

I went on to tell her the story about how her cousin and my uncle were friends just before World War II. I also said that they fell for the same woman. Uncle Ben could not compete with the fact that Keen was a real super hero. Through the death of his wife, Keen learned "With great power there must come great responsibility." I went on to say that I learned that lesson the hard way when my Uncle, who I considered to be my father, was killed.

I bent down in front grave, said a few words of thanks, got up and left with my family.


	8. Chapter 8

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

After we left the graveyard we got ourselves a late lunch and headed over to Aunt May's.

When we arrived, I knocked on the door. The first thing that I heard was what I thought was a familiar bark. The door opened, and I saw a familiar face. I looked down and was surprised.

I said, "Hello Angel."

The bark that I thought I had heard belonged to a dog that surprised me. I bent down and gave the dog a scratch between its ears.

Angelica said, "Hello Peter. Please come in."

We all went in and she said, "I bet you want to know how it is that Miss Lion is still with us.."

I said "Yes."

She continued, "Well, I think that you have guessed that this is not the original dog."

I said, "I knew that."

She added, "When the original died, we took some genetic material and had her cloned."

We all set down and she yelled, "BOBBY, WE HAVE VISITORS!"

I wondered who this Bobby was. Then he walked out. It was Bobby Drake, the Ice Man.


	9. Chapter 9

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

Bobby walked in and saw me and the family.

He said, "I know you, Peter but who is the the three other beautiful redheads?"

I looked at Angelica and she shook her head.

Because of the fact that she is a part of the Bat-Family, Barbara new something was up.

I turn to her and said, "Don't worry about Bobby, he is and eternal flirt."

Barbara said, "Oh."

I turned back to Angel and asked, "I understand this is a "halfway" house for young mutants."

She said, "Yes and it is my month the be the mistress of the house. I got lucky because this rotation included June, July, and August."

I said, "Ahh, the summer."

I asked, "What is Bobby doing here?"

She said, "We were reminiscing about our adventures."

I said, "Before you continue, I want to introduce you to my family." I pointed to Barbara and said, "This is my wife, Barbara. I saved her life from a maniac that was going to either kill or maim her." I looked at the twins and added, "These are our daughters, Mary-Jane Parker and Thelma May Parker."

Angelica said "You really do love your redheads." and she laughed.

We sat down and started to reminisce.

We went through everything. We talked about how the Green Goblin tried to turn everyone into goblins to how we fought with The Black Knight.

May asked, "The Black Knight?"

I said, Think about the Shining Knight with a sword that can absorb any type of energy attack.

Just as I finished that we heard a message come from the room that was and is still being used as a crime lab.

Message

May Day, May Day.

"Wndchill factor zero, Windchill Factor Zero."

Bobby got up and went into the next room and we followed him..

He moved the trophy over and went to the computer.

Barbara was impressed with the equipment and asked where we got if. I told her that it was a gift from Tony Stark and Stark Industries.

Bobby went to the radio and said, "Windchill Factor Freezing Up."

The voice on the other side of the radio said, "There is an attack going on at the ESU research station at the South Pole."

Bobby asked, "Can I get some more information?"

The voice said, "All that we know is that the researchers say that this woman looks to be a giant made of ice."

Bobby turned to Angelica and said, "Remember the adventure we had with Thor and the Twins of the Gods?"

She said, "How can I forget. Spidey and I ended up imprisoned in magical diamonds."

Bobby said, "Well, when I went to Valhalla, I met an ice giant Named Zerona. That is who I was talking about when I said, "She was almost a little woman.""

He wondered out loud, "I don't know why she would be attacking a research station."

I said, "I guess we will find out when we get there."

We hot-footed it to the X-mansion. We told the Professor what was going on. I asked the professor if we could leave the girls with him in the X-Mansion. He said, "Yes."

I turned to to Barbara and told her to see if could get some high powered help. I had been doing research on some of the heroes in the other universe and found that Superman and Wonder Woman had spent one thousand years fighting in Asgard. I sent Barbara back to to find Superman and Wonder Woman. I also asked her to bring back Bruce because he is the worlds greatest detective.


	10. Chapter 10

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

I went back to Worthington Industries to see about going back to my earth.

When I arrived ther, I saw Warren he was only to happy to send me back with one caveat. He asked if he could come along with me. I did not see why not.

When we arrived at Wayne Tech, I told him to stay were he was. I was going to go see if Bruce was in today.

I took off my cowl, fixed my hair, picked up one of the lab coats ans slipped it over my uniform.

I walked down the hall to his office and saw his secretary. She knew who I am.

I asked, "Is he in," She said that he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

I was just finishing my lunch and was about to go back to work when my secretary said that Barbara was out there and asking to see me.

I had my secretary bring her in.

I asked her, "Barbara , what is going on? Are you not supposed to be on the other earth with Peter?" She said, "We were ." I came back and said, "Why are back her without him?" She continued, "We had done so. When were visiting some of his friends from college and reminiscing about some of the adventures they had had. As they were speaking a message game into their crime lab," He asked, "Crime Lab?" I said "Yes." I went on to tell him how we went into the next room, Peter moved a small statue and the room went from having a couch, a bed, a table, a book case and other normal things to having a crime computer, much like bat computer, a radar, a chemical analysis chemical set, a room for peter to develop his pictures, and and other electronic surveillance devices.

I asked him, "Where is Diana?" He said, "She is on the Watchtower. She is on monitor duty." I asked him, "Where is Clark." He answered, "He an Lois are in Smallville taking some time off. Why?" I answered, "There are god problems."

So, we agreed that we would meet at the Kent farm. We did not tell them what was going on.

When we got there, Clark and Diana was there and so was Kara. It was nice, because I knew that Barbara and Kara were friends.


	12. Chapter 12

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

We arrived at the Kent farm to find that Clark, Diana, Kara, Lois, and Mrs Kent waiting. Mrs Kent had, to no ones surprise, made a meal for everyone. It was one of her usual incredible meals. Do not get men wrong, it is still not as good as Alfred's cooking but it was close.

After we finished, Diana asked, "Why do you nee Kal and I specifically?" I said, "About a week ago, Peter and I went for a visit to his origin planet. We were visiting with a pair of his friends that were a team with him when his male friend was radioed by the government telling him that there was a problem with a research facility." Kara asked, "What was the problem?" I said, "It was being attacked by what appeared to be a an ice giant." Bruce asked, "An ice giant?" I went on. "Yes. She was attacking the facility but it was not a true attack. What she was doing was trying to get Iceman's attention." Clark asked, "Why die she want his attention? Did she have a past experience with her? I said, "Apparently, a few years back, there was a god by the name of Loki who was in search of the second of two diamond-like, magical jewels. With these jewels he could become all powerful. These jewels were called The Twins of the Gods." Kara asked, "I assume that Peter and his friends defeated this god?" I said, "Not without the help of Thor the God of Thunder."

Superman asked, "what does this have to do with Diana and I?" I said, "Most of the Norse gods have disappeared. Sif, The Queen of the Gods and a handful are all that is left." Diana asked, "Again, what does that have to do with Kal, Bruce, and I." I said, "With Bruce, it is obvious he is the world's greatest detective. Diana, with you and Superman, it is the fact that you and he fought a one-thousand year war in Valhalla."

Clark asked, "OK, What do you want us to do?" I said, "Superman, you, Diana, and Kara will stay with Sif to help defend Asgard. While Batman, Spider-Man, Iceman, Firestar, and I will be investigating the disappearance of the the majority of the Norse gods."


	13. Chapter 13

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

Before we went back to Wayne Tech to return to the other earth, I wanted to stop by the clock tower to retrieve Peter's glider. I made sure that all of the web-based weapons and other weapons on it were all topped off. Then, I went in to top off my multitude of smoke, explosive, and other assorted pellets along with a full assortment of bat-a-rangs.

Bruce said that he was going to to the same thing except at the Bat-Cave.

So, we all met back at Wayne Tech and went back to the other earth.

Before we met up with Peter, Zerona, and the others , we went to the X-Mansion because I wanted to see my children and to tell them where I would be going. Before we left, Professor X took us into a room that had a big computer in it. This man said that he was the strongest telepath on the earth. He said that this computer gave him the ability to locate any mutant anywhere on the earth. When Bruce saw Cerebro I could see the wheels turning. He was thinking about putting something like that together for J'onn.

A person named Scott Summers, Bruce, Clark, Diana, and I piled into an airplane called the Blackbird


	14. Chapter 14

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

As we were flying down there to meet up with Peter and his friends, we were in the Blackbird.

Bruce went to Scott and said, "This is nice jet. I like the technology. Of what origin is it?" Cyclops said, "This version is a mixture of our technology and Shi'ar technology." Bruce added, "I assume that this Shi'ar is an alien race?" Scott said, "Yes it is." He asked, "How did you come across them?" Scott said, "It was a number of years ago when a force of nature called the Phoenix Force inhabited my wife. My wife is a powerful psychic and telekenetic." Bruce said, "Go on." Scott continued, "The Phoenix Force inhabited Jean so that it could help us face up against D'ken who was a power mad part of the royal family of the Shi'Ar Empire. Lilandra, the princess of the family was the one that came in from the Shi'ar."

Scott said, "Lilandra and the Professor have a psychic tie. There is also another tie that could lead to something deeper."

Again, I could see the gears in Bruce's mine. He was looking at the Blackbird and thinking about how to reverse engineer it.

We arrived there and I gave Peter his wing. We saw the faces of Iceman and Firestar had questionable looks on their faces as if to say "what are you doing with a wing that is like Goblin's."

It was then that Zerona took a crystal out, had us to gather around, and squeezed.


	15. Chapter 15

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

When we arrived in Asgard, we saw a the queen. This queen reminds me a great deal of Hippolyta. She is a very beautiful person but we could tell that she could handled herself.

Zerona spoke up. "Your Majesty, I have done what you have asked and brought help." Sif, looked up and said, "Thank you Majesty."

We all looked at Bobby, and I said, "We did not know that Zerona was a Queen." He shrugged and said, "She is the Queen of the Ice realm."

After the greetings, we got down the business. Sif said, "Forsooth, This hath started several weeks ago. Balder and Valgoth went out to explore and never came back." Spider-Man asked, "Were there any clues to whom are what did this?" Sif continued, "A few days later, we sent out group lead by my husband, Thor and they never came back. That was about a month ago." Batman asked, "Are there any clue that could help us to know what happened?" Sif answered, "None."

Spider-Man said, "Here's is what we want to do. Superman and Wonder Woman will stay here to help Sif defend her home base." I said, "I think I will stay here and help." He continued, "The rest of us will go and try to find the rest of the gods."


	16. Chapter 16

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

We left and the first place that we went was to go to the land of the Ice Giants. Zerona said that she wanted to touch base with her people and I thought it was the correct move to do this. When we arrive there, we found it relatively stable. It was do to, in no great respect, the fact that her husband was there to keep things running smoothly. For the Ice King was there. Zerona said, "My husband, I have returned."

He asked me, "Have you brought some help" She said, "Yes I did." She introduced us and said that she would be going on the mission with us.

So Bruce, Zerona, Bobby, Angelica, and I set off to find where the rest of the gods had gotten taken to.

We left from the land of the ice giants and went west. After traveling about a day, it was decided that we would set up camp for a night. Bruce and I wen of to find some wood for us to start a fire to cook something to eat with. We had been gone for about an hour when we saw something hanging in tree. I shot a line up to it and brought it down. This object happened to be Thor's helmet.

We took it and the wood back to the campsite. As I was preparing the food, Angelica had got the fire started and Bruce was showing the others the helmet.

Angelica said, "So that, I assume, is Thor's helmet."

I said, "Yes, but what I do not understand is why would it not be on his head."

Angelica said, "What if he did not have a choice. What if there was an ambush."

Bruce said, "That would make sense."


	17. Chapter 17

Reunion Adventure

Cajun Strong Man

We continued to search until we came upon a clearing. In this clearing I recognize there was a god that I knew. It was Ares.

Batman radioed back to Diana and said, "Diana, you are not going to like this but Ares is here and he is the cause of the problems with the disappearances of the Asgardians."

I was standing next to Bruce and was listening to the conversation could here her grind her teeth and knew that she would be on her way soon.

I agreed with Bruce when he turned to Zerona and said, "Ares has designs on the throne of Thor. I would like for you to head back to the palace and replace Diana and help defend it just in case we fail."

She headed back and as soon as she left, Diana magically appeared.

She asked, "When do we attack?"

Bruce said, " As soon as possible."

We attacked and Diana went straight for Ares.

This was not the Ares I knew. This was the one that has plagued Diana and her people for centuries.

Bruce and the rest of us fought our way into the interior of the demons to where they were holding Thor and the rest of the gods were being held.

It took us a few hours but we won the battled and Diana took Ares back to the other earth where he was to be punished. She took Superman with her so she could keep decent watch over him.

After they left, we fond Thor's hammer and he took us back to the throne room. After the reunion of the royal couple and a quick celebratory-thank you banquet we set off to return to the other earth.

I looked at Bobby and Angelica and asked, "Would you want to return with us and continue our reunion?"

They looked at each other and Bobby said, "I think that we would."

Before we left, we went to X-Mansion to pick up my children. After we did this we went back to Bruce's earth.


End file.
